


Nothing that a cup of coffee couldn't solve

by Chatmalowe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger family, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatmalowe/pseuds/Chatmalowe
Summary: Tony loves coffee.« If you got a hard time socializing with people, why dont you do it over something you like and they may like too ? Like coffee ! »Clever Pepper.So Tony decided to befriend his new teammates with coffee, and it worked kinda well ?Until Bucky, sweet and very damn hot Bucky, arrives at the Tower and mess up with Tony's plan....That thing was on my computer for far too long. Yes there will be other chapter (if you like the first one ?)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Nothing that a cup of coffee couldn't solve

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, english isn't my first language, and I don't have a beta (how do you catch one ?).  
> Hope you like this first chapter, have a good reading !

It is well know that Tony Stark loves coffee. Its the best fuel to be able to work for 40 hours without sleep, and it tastes amazing. Tony is not picky about his type of coffee. If his liquid got caffeine, its good to go, that could be a disgusting instant coffee, a hight sugared Starbuck coffee or finest italien coffee made with the better coffee bean. He got preference, sure, but at some point coffee is coffee, and if do hit job, any type of coffee was enough for the genius.

Its Pepper, oh amazing Pepper, who got the idea.  
« If you got a hard time socializing with people, why dont you do it over something you like and they may like too ? Like coffee ! »  
Oh sweet angel Pepper, no need to wonder why he made this woman his CEO.

Since the Avenger moved into his tower he didn't know what to do to talk to them. It was different than one of those partie he had to assist: a fake smile, some jokes and some flirting and he get everybody in his pocket. No, that didn't work like that here. First its was not a party because he was living with them, and second, he wanted to be friend with them. (And also they weren't some dumb rich investor, you cant treat a comic book hero, two spies, a god and green monster/scientist like that)

Bruce mostly drinks tea (shame on him !) but could drink milk coffee from time to time. Bruce was the easier to be friend with, there were science bro for god’s sakes ! He liked hanging out with him in the lab, talking about science. The guy was a little shy at the beginning, but Tony kept bringing him milk coffee when he was working and he opened bit by bit.

Clint was a Starbuck fan. So together, every time they could, they would go to the Starbuck close to the tower and tried a new drink. When they did all the official drinks of the menu, they asked for the « secrets drinks », and made the barista crazy with their demands. The coffee shop blacklisted them after Clint ordered a last drink with an impossible number of instruction, so much that the barista cried over it and quit his job.  
Because Clint was craving of high sugared drinks, Tony showed him how to make a mokaccino, sweet mixture made of chocolat, hot milk, whipped cream and expresso, that Clint fell in love with and took pleasure to make for him and Tony, and it wasn't rare anymore to see the archer coming by the vent in his lab with two drinks to share over a discussion.

Steve didn’t like americano, Tony was sad that he couldn't make the joke « one iced american for the iced americano », but Steve loved cappuccino. He told him that it was Howard who made him discover the drink when there were in Italy for a mission during the war. Tony hated his father but loved his mother’s country, a passion shared by Steve, so they bonded over it. Tony even invited the Captain with him when he had to go to Italy for a meeting, and they took the time to visit the major cities together. Cap wasn't an asshole after all, just a bit of a control freak sometime, but mostly really lost and lonely in this new era, Tony took pleasure to explain to him all the things he missed under the ice, from the Beatles to Pinterest.

For Natasha he decided to not ask directly but to try to guess what her favorite drink was. So every day for breakfast he made a different drink and observed her reactions to it. After countless drinks he finally saw a quick grin on her face for the simple expresso he had brought. The next day, Natasha came to him with two expresso, put one in front of him, sit. « Expresso remind me of a good mission in France. » They talked weapons, the last fashion trend and how dumb would be Clint’s future pranks. 

Thor didn’t know what was this "bitter but delicious beverage " so Tony assigned himself for mission to explain everything he knew about coffee to the Asgardian: from the type of coffee bean, the roasting, how a coffee machin work to all the recipe possible with it. The god became really fond of it, finding this part of midgardian culture really interesting and brought a coffee pot to Asgard to share his wonderful discovery.  
He came back with a bag of what looked like coffee beans, but golden ? Tony decided to make coffee with it, « for science ! », strongly approved by Thor. After getting through all the processus, they tasted together the new coffee. At the first sip the flavors blowed in the genius mouth, it was like liquid heaven, so good that it was impossible to describe to someone who hadn't tasted it.  
The side effects were less nice. Both of them weren't able to sleep for the next 90 hours, and after they couldn't get out of bed or even move for two days, like if all their energies had been used by there body.  
By a commun accord they decided to hide the amazing but oh dangerous discovery. The unused golden coffee bean have been put in safety in a place only know by them. 

And it goes on when new members joined the group.  
Vision didn't drink coffee but was an amazing barista, Wanda took so much sugar Tony always wonder if she used her power to make them completely dissolve in her drink, Peter had been forbidden of any substance with caffeine after The Accident (when he took three coffee in a row and started shacking and screaming that he could tastes the colors of the wall), Sam liked americano and Scott iced coffee. 

And then, Steve brought Bucky to the tower.  
And Tony became clueless.

Bucky was really silent, but he hadn't expect more with all Winter soldier/Brainwashing by a nazi organisation experience. Even to Steve he didn't talk that much. He mostly stayed in his room. 

Until he went running the morning with Steve and Sam, and started to open up a bit. He would take breakfast with the others after there morning footing, and, slowly, hanging out more in the commun area, watching movies on TV, having a snack, training in the sport room. He became part of the picture. 

And with the other too: he was sassy with Sam, talked with Natasha in Russian, and played some video game with Clint. Everybody adopted him.

But Tony didn’t know what to do to get his attention, because Bucky hadn't drink any cup of coffee since he has arrived at the Tower. Not a single drop at breakfast, nor after lunch and nothing at tea time !! How was it even humanly possible ?

So Tony was totally blocked by this situation, because no coffee mean no easy open door for a conversation. He would have to stick to some random to-go conversation, which will bring nothing but awkwardness and make Tony look like a fool trying to fill up the blank with stupid stuff.

Sometime Tony wishes he wasn't like that. He wishes that he could easily go to people with the want to be there friend and talk to them without having his mind telling him that he talked too much, that he was boring, that his words was too complicated for the person in front of him.  
Flirting was easy, being sassy or mean was easy, talking about science was easy, but making a real conversation to try to know the other person ? He was just blocked by overwhelming thought. With some people it come really smoothly, like with Rodey or Pepper. But other time, he just cant say a word. Machine and robot were so much easier.

An other thing who annoyed him for his befriend-Bucky-quest was that the soldier was really hot. And that Tony may have fall a little bit for him. Or totally. I mean, look at those abs ! And metal arm, just so perfect. Those serious eyes and his long hairs, he just wanted to run his finger through it, get hugged close by those strong arms, kiss that beautiful mouth… He also saw how tight the font area of his pants could be, and could already imagine the height of the monster under, and how he would take it so well in the….. hum, anyway, this situation added just more difficulties because he couldn't stop acting like a teenager in heat in front of her crush every time the soldier was in the same room as him. 

And when we talk about the wolf, we see it tail (no pun intended), Bucky walked in the kitchen as Tony took is usual third coffee of the afternoon, the one with extra milk. Peter was at his side, sipping orange juice like it was an old wine. They had took a break from there last mechanic project, talking about it while eating Clint’s cookies.  
-« Hello mister Bucky sir ! » Welcomed the charing voice of Peter. « Would you like to join us ? We have cookies ! » Like if the only mention of the sweet treat could make the assassin talk to them.

Bucky said nothing but surprisedly made his way to the table where they were sited. Peter pushed the plate of cookies in front of him.  
« Would you like a drink ? There is some juice left, or Mister Stark could make you a coffee ! »

That little s****, he planned everything ! Somewhat he knew it was the time Bucky get back from his sport session and he dragged him out of his lab at the exact same time so they would come across him and… Or Peter was just sweet and innocent as he is alway and all of this is just a coincidence. Or not. But blaming Peter is an easier explanation. 

And Peter is doing his puppy eyes at Bucky, no way the soldier could say no.  
« Mmm… I never tasted coffee, so, maybe ? » Bucky said hesitantly.  
« YOU NEVER WHAT !!? » The question escape Tony’s mouth. How come he don’t know this gift from the god ?? And even Cap, mister old fashion, knew this delicious drink from heaven !  
Bucky chuckle (the most beautiful sound in the world thinks immediately Tony)  
« My Ma never brought coffee, she preferred infusion, cheaper, and it wasn't part of our ration in the front » Ah, it explain a bit. The Hydra part isn't mentioned, but there is no need to be a genius to guess that those nazi would not give him any.  
« But Steve already had coffee before, I asked him, so how come you didn't ? »  
« True, Howard invited him a lot to drink some, but, I was never very fond of your dad so I refused all his invitation to piss him off » A shared hate of Howard, is this man perfect ?  
« Not to offend you, I always saw Howard as an egocentric bastard who were nice with Steve just because he was one off his ‘’invention’’. »  
« You don’t, Howard was a jerk with me too »  
Bucky look at him with a little smile. They never talked that much before. 

Peter is watching the exchange, still chewing his cooky, with a lot of interest.

Tony took a big inspiration. Its you moment Stark ! Don’t mess it up ! Whisper his little voice, who really sound like Pepper’s.  
« Would you like me to make you a coffee ? »

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first attempt to do something with more than one chapter, and I kinda dont have any idea to write for the next one. I feel like it could end here, but at the same time its too short, and I could add so much !  
> If you guys have ideas for the next chap, feel free to leave a comment below.  
> Stay safe and stay home, see you next time !


End file.
